


Gray

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I think we're going to be late for the train."(Under work, I'm on a deadline. Don't read it yet plz & thnx- MR01)





	Gray

"You want this bagel? I'll warm you now, it's got raisins." Miranda holds her hands out and he takes it. Sniffing it as discreetly as possible which is surprisingly not that easy looking. 

"Yeah I'll take it thanks. I was starving."


End file.
